Inheritance Cycle - Until The End
by Firefly's Fire Light
Summary: This is my newest fanfic. I've been totally obsessed with this book since I first read it, and have read it more than 10 times since. Having started to actually speak the ancient language as a hobby, I'm hoping this will not only help polish my writing skills, but my ancient language speaking skills as well. I really look forward to writing this story, and I hope you enjoy! :)
1. Prelogue

**Prologue**

Eragon awoke to loud whooping, cheering, and hollering from somewhere outside of his window. Man and dragon alike, celebrating something unknown the groggy rider. As Eragon got out of bed and looked out the window, he saw an elven ship approaching the island. _That might be a new rider. But Arya didn't tell me she was sending a new rider over… And why would everyone be making such a ruckus for a simple rider?_ Eragon focused on the helm of the ship and mummered a few inaudible words and realized why everyone was cheering. Arya was standing at the helm of the ship. Staring right at him.


	2. Chapter 1

Eragon allowed his jaw to drop as he stared at the elven queen standing on the dragon's head that protruded the front of the ship. _Saphira?_ he called to his dragon, still staring Arya. _Yes, little one?_ Saphira responded from the courtyard outside of Eragon's window. _Is Firnen with the Queen?_ Saphira snorted. _That's the last thing you want to know, and I know it. Make yourself presentable and come out here, I'm sure Arya will want to speak to you privately._

Eragon sighed and looked away from Arya and down at the courtyard before walking over to the clothes he had set out last night. "Ugh," He muttered to himself. "Not formal enough."

As he dug through his closet, Eragon began to wonder. Why was Arya coming? Why now? Was something wrong in Alegaesia? Was Nasuada okay? Why? _Calm down, little one. I'm sure she just wanted to see how the riders were progressing._ Saphira's voice calmed Eragon down, but he was still worrying. _Yes, but wouldn't she have told me?_

 _Maybe she didn't want you to make any special preparations._

 _Maybe…_

 _Find something to wear or you won't find out_ _until I decide to tell you._

Once Eragon was properly dressed, he walked outside to find his 'second in command', as Eragon liked to refer to her. "Karai, full report." Eragon spoke quietly to the rider, hoping nobody would overhear. "I know as much as you do. We saw Queen Arya standing on the bow of the ship. Everyone gathered out here to see what we could find out." The young rider's report was unsettling to Eragon. "And you're sure there isn't anything else?"

"Positive, Master Eragon. Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not. I was just wondering why she'd pick now to visit."

"Aren't we all?" Karai chuckled. "Aren't we all..."


	3. Chapter 2

_**Eragon**_

As the ship got closer to the shore, Eragon saw Firnen dive from above the ship, pulling up at the last second and gliding along the water beside the ship. Arya leaped from the bow of the ship onto Firnen's back, landing perfectly. _They've been practicing that._ Eragon noticed. Saphira snorted beside him, _Of course they have. You'd do the same, would you not?_

 _Of cour-_ Eragon was cut off by a presence trying to enter his mind.

He curiously peeked outside of his mental 'wall', and realized exactly who it was. He flung himself out and into the mind of his visitor. _Eragon!_ Arya seemed to scream his name in his mind.

Her voice overwhelmed anything and everything. He didn't feel. He fell onto his knees and did the only thing he could do: laugh. He laughed like a manic, seeming to scream and cry and laugh all at once. "Master Eragon! Are you okay?" Karai was trying to talk to him, but he didn't hear her. He didn't hear anything except for Arya's voice screaming his name echoing in his skull.

Karai grasped his shoulders, but Saphira stopped her. _Leave him, young one. He is fine._ Everyone in the courtyard was staring, gaping at their master and his laughing. _Go!_ Saphira told them all. All of the riders quickly exited the courtyard, leaving Eragon, Saphira, and Karai alone.

Endless happiness. Eragon knew. He knew it all. The energy flowing, it was a bond that hadn't been there before. He didn't care how, he just loved it. It was powerful. So powerful. There was no end to the power here.

 _Arya._ He said the word differently than she had. He said it simple and plain, yet powerful. Power. It wasn't so overwhelming anymore. He could feel, he could hear. He just didn't care about anything else. Nothing, no one. Except for Arya.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Arya**_

Arya was staring at what she guessed to be Eragon's quarters. She had volunteered to come on a diplomatic mission, and none of the other leaders had dared to oppose her, knowing how much she had missed Eragon in this past century. She kept a steady gaze on the window, using magic to enhance her sight. She was rewarded with a startled, groggy Eragon looking though his chamber windows. Grinning like the little girl the used to be, she reached out to her dragon's mind.

 _They've built something here._

Firnen snorted rings of smoke. _Did you expect much less from the Shadeslayer?_

Arya's grin only grew wider as she watched Eragon shut his jaw and pull himself away from the window.

A few minutes later she saw Eragon rush out of the massive arch that was the exit from the castle. She saw him rush over to a young woman, whispering quietly and closely to her. She winced at this, and then, seeing the girl grin widely while whispering back, she became angered.

 _Firnen. It's time._

 _Arya, I think your feelings are clouding your thoughts. Remember, you warned Eragon of this exact thing when he was but a hatchling. He is not now, and you are acting as one._

 _Firnen, you forget that I am a century older than you. Now, let us do it._

 _Very well, Arya. But do not forget that of which I have said._

Firnen gained speed, finally reaching top speed as he reached the bow, he was traveling at top speed. Arya jumped gracefully, landing squarely on Firnen's back, right in the saddle.

 _Best one yet._

 _That is was, Arya, that is was._

Conversing with Firnen sparks an idea in Arya. She jumps out with her mind, racing toward Eragon's consciousness. When she gets there, she hits a wall. She feels him slowly looking through the wall, and she stops her advance so as not to alarm him. As soon as he launches into her mind, she is inside of his, racing through all of his memories of the past century. She was ecstatic when she discovered no traces of strong feelings for any human, elf, dwarf, or urgal female alike. Except for her. She, of course, was the sole exception.


End file.
